Fix the Fake CCer
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Rascal Lifeline Murusa is in a containment field, resting as comfortably as one can considering she's fighting off a Shambleau that infected her last cycle. The medics are keeping tabs on her, of course. Rascal meanwhile is in the intensive care unit. His mid-section leaks energon steadily but it's a large improvement from when he arrived. He's stabalized now but deffinately needs more attention. Posing as a CC guard named 'Recoil' Rascal did his best to defend the position last cycle. Unknown to Murusa or the others involved he entered the event already severely injured. Being a bit of field medic and handy with his own clip on disguises Rascal semi-fooled everyone present. He remains motionless on a med-table while a couple gumby doc's scratch thier heads trying to figure out the next course of action. Lifeline stops in as she is wont to do when she visits CC to trade for supplies. The medics on staff of course tell her about the goings on with the injured guard and the fact that Murusa is in quarantine. She just huffs faintly at the 'gossip'. It's almost as if they want her to do something about their injured instead of taking care of it for themselves. Murusa looks over toward the incoming medic, "Good cycle Lifeline." she offers softly, facing grimacing a bit. Then looking over at Recoil (aka Rascal), "Taking them forever to fix him, I don't know why." Lifeline stops to talk with Murusa. "Do you want me to check on him for you?" She reaches as if to tap the containment field, but doesn't actually make contact with it. "How much longer will you be stuck in here?" Murusa states, "Until they figure out a cure for it. They think its the same thing that's been popping up here and there all over the planet. And yes, would you please check on him?" It could possibly have something to do with what appears to be an explosive attached to his shoulder. The medic's have done thier best to stabalize him but they refuse to move along. It's hard to work on a patient that has potential to explode. The gumby medics don't know said device is just a casing to fool the mob. Rascal/Recoil lies there still in disguise....complete with fake green optics and counterfiet CC insignia. Lifeline nods to Murusa. "We'll have it figured out soon, Murusa. I promise. I'd better check on that guard now." She steps over to the prone mech and uses her own scanner to verify what the other medics have already told her. Wait a minute. She looks at the scanner, then at something under one of the mech's shoulders. She tosses a scowl over at the other medics, then gets out her own tools and starts working on the mech. Any protests from the others are met with a dark glare and NO explanations. Murusa watches on as much as she is able within her containment unit. Obviously she's been concerned about him despite her own personal struggle with what is inside her. "I have faith Lifeline." she assures the medic. Rascal regains conciousness for a moment as Lifeline gets to work. "Re....coil...." is all he can whisper. With luck Lifeline won't give away his ruse and allow him a moment to explain. He coughs and wretches up a bit of energon before falling unconcious again. Lifeline just glares at the mech who utters something before falling unconscious again. "Don't just stand there like drones, get in here and help already," she all but snarls at the medics, who scramble to assist. Finally. Murusa mutters a soft prayer for Primus to intervene and guide the hands of the medics. It's about all she can do really considering she is in containment. As Lifeline and gumby crew stabalize the pseudo guard Recoil’s condition improves. The horrid leaks from his abdomen are quickly clamped off and his monitors show signs of hope. He remains un-conscious still but is rapidly working his way to recovery. Soon the little mech should return from his slumber now that he's received actual attention and not arguments over who's going to explode working on a pint sized CC Guard. +Roll: Rascal rolls against his Hide Software and succeeds by 20! The total roll was 24. +Roll: Murusa rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 11! The total roll was 2. Lifeline finishes what she can help with and steps aside to let the others clean up, just in time to nearly run into a courier mech who is arriving with some kind of shielded container. The courier asks her to sign for it, but she refuses, getting one of the other medics to take care of it. She goes back to take over the finishing touches on the 'CC guard' while the two medics on staff start talking excitedly about the newly arrived parcel -- some kind of cometary fragment that a local discovered and sent in to be tested. The two medics keep chatting about it idly, but one word randomly tossed out gets her attention: radioactive. Murusa continues her soft prayer, even if it looks like things are looking up it doesn't hurt to add a little extra to the mix. Rascal slowly awakens while he blink blink blinks his fake green optics. He looks about a bit before locking optics with Lifeline. The mech gulps and remains silent. Of all the medics to arrive it had to be her. "Wha....what happened?" he asks. The drugs make his speech sound a bit slurred but it's still clearly recognizable. He tries to sit up but the pain in his abdomen is too much. The young mech sighs and lies back down on the operating table. Lifeline quickly puts a hand on the mech's shoulder to keep him from sitting up, her expression making it clear that she thinks him a damned fool for even trying. "How should I know? I'm just here visiting and find you wasting energon all over the med table. Now, do you plan on trying to sit up again, or will you stay there and let those repairs integrate?" Murusa says to them, "He was attacked during a battle with the cons, though I didn't see what that ground lobbed at him." she frowns a bit, "Was a bit taken aback by Starscream." Rascal reluctantly nods, "Yes." before lying back on the table with no resistance. His head cranes to the side as Murusa speaks up. Recoil/Rascal just listens and doesn't speak up. That's right.....I was playing fool defender and got wrecked left in even worse shape then I showed up. He makes a mental note to find the slag heap who sold him faulty detonators. Had things gone as planned Rascal/Recoil’s charges shoulda' gone off without a hitch and he'd have let CC pay for a repair bill. Instead only half the charges went off and he took a beating that nearly left him for dead. Thank Primus Rascal has a crude cloaking device coupled with years of lurking in the shadows. Lifeline continues to frown, though there's no way to tell what she's frowning about. "Rest up, then." She turns to see what the medics are all aflutter about, the word 'radiation' still pinging around in her mind. "What's in that parcel?" Murusa looks over at the medics, she hmms, "That comet came through like before, apparently it dropped more fragments and they are all excited about playing with the stuff." she tells Lifeline, "Should be a bit more focused on curing this situation than a comet." Lifeline frowns again, but this time for a different reason. She pulls her medical scanner back out and checks some data on it. "How long ago did that comet pass through?" She didn't see it herself -- Cubicron being underground and all. Murusa hmms, "I believe a day cycle ago or so. Why do you ask?" Rascal remains silent still soaking in information. So far Lifeline hasn't ratted him out and his fake CC Militia disguise holds up. Rascal is skilled in making fake insignia....the life of a con-artist depends on said skills. His condition is stable now and the gumby medics can easily patch up the rest of his minor repairs now that Lifeline has scowl'd them into not fearing the explosive look-a-like on his shoulder. He still plays a decent game of possum waiting for the right moment to flee the scene. +Roll: Rascal rolls against his Hide Software and BOTCHES! Lifeline ohs softly, and seems a bit disappointed by that. Hell, it's still worth a look. She steps over, making the medics scatter to find proper containment for the cometary fragment. While they're off searching, she gets a few quick scans of the box and its contents. Murusa watches on, not sure what is going on since everyone just is off doing their own thing. She sighs a bit, thank Primus she was given a lot of patience. Rascal still remains motionless. His last attempt at escape not working out so well. Luckily the gumby medics assumed it was his reaction to the recent trauma. He's now strapped down to the bed monitors watching his vitals. Lifeline looks over the readings she collected, then steps over to where Murusa is 'waiting'. "This is an interesting correlation. Something about that cometary fragment warrants further study. I'm going to try to obtain another fragment to take to Ratchet. Will you be all right here?" Murusa nods, "I'll be fine, still plenty of fight in this old femme." Lifeline nods to Murusa then walks over to where the 'CC guard' is still resting. She checks on him again, then starts pulling the restraints. "You're repaired well enough to return to your garrison. Come on, you can escort me out of the city." +Roll: Lifeline rolls against her Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 12! The total roll was 4. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Rascal's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs